


Hydrangeas (下)

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 開吃，燒加總受
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos, 三加 - Relationship





	Hydrangeas (下)

那個繼承前司政官古雷‧佛塞特讓人心裡發毛的柔軟聲線，就算不抬頭他也知道來者是誰。

「嘖！回來了啊⋯⋯那件事我跟你道歉，我的錯。」  
「口頭道歉就有用的話，世界上還需要警察嗎？」

正論！這傢伙果然一點都不可愛，超惹人厭的！

燒加頓時語塞，但同時剛剛萌生的一點歉意與回憶過往的溫馨同時跟著犬加高漲的氣焰一同煙消雲散，好不容易滅完火的空間瞬時又燃起了股可能導致下一場火災的煙硝味。

「二哥別這樣啦！大哥雖然態度看起來不像，但他真的有在反省，原諒他吧！」  
「只有口頭道歉的誠意連三歲小孩都不會接受，何況殘局都是我在收拾，所以我要求你拿出相應的代價做賠償也不為過。」  
「⋯⋯不然你這暴君想怎樣？」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯」犬加上下打量燒加，自動忽略話語裡令人不悅的部分，「其實有件事我早就想嘗試看看了，一整天任我擺佈我就原諒你！」  
「不幹！誰知道你想幹嘛？」  
「跟你不同，我當然不會做過分的事，只是想幫你打扮一下，而且也會經過加洛同意。」

普羅米波利斯最年輕的司政官勾起足以讓市民尖叫的微笑，他投以燒加像狐狸一樣盤算某事的眼神，接著湊在加洛耳邊低語。

「咦？這⋯⋯可是！嗯，啊啊⋯⋯」

加洛先是微微皺眉，狐疑望向對方，然後時不時偷瞄燒加露出複雜的神情，最後臉頰微微泛紅，在司政官招牌微笑的威壓下點頭同意。

燒加不清楚兩人討論了什麼，但就算不靠野性直覺，憑經驗他也知道絕對不會是什麼讓自己感到愉快的事。

「好了，週末時我跟加洛都休息，大哥也有空吧？我知道只要加洛放假你就會把時間排出來。」  
「被你知道了啊⋯⋯這麼神秘還跟加洛討論，到底是想幹嘛？」  
「當天你就知道了。」

狐狸的微笑又再次引發人不滿，要不是救火隊隊長伊格尼斯揉著額頭前來進行報告，大概還冒著黑煙的大樓又會浴火一次，然後花很多納稅錢才能再次重生。

就這樣吵吵鬧鬧的到了週六，犬加給了加洛一個敬請期待的微笑，把有些忐忑不安的燒加用力壓進自己房間打扮更衣。

今天他是犬加的洋娃娃，雖然燒加不確定犬加是否有玩過這東西。犬加邊哼著不知名小調，梳理養護他長髮的手比自己料想的還熟練且溫柔，甚至還抹上些味道相當好聞的髮油後才進行編織。之後燒加被套上從來沒嘗試過的服裝，雖然依舊是他習慣的黑色基底，但服裝款式卻跟熟悉的打扮大相逕庭。

要他替犬加準備的服裝設下一句評語的話，那就是⋯⋯

「好熱。」  
「少來，燃燒者根本不怕熱吧，而且冷氣還開著。」  
「視覺上很熱，現在可是夏天耶！這件毛衣是怎麼回事？」

燒加看著穿衣鏡裡自己被迫裝上的打扮。

原本特意留長卻總是疏於保養的長髮被編成充滿蓬鬆感的麻花辮，比他身形更大上一號的黑色高領毛衣稍微有些鬆垮的套在身上，袖子長度蓋過手背，只剩手指的部分露在外面，耳廓上三五個耳洞上的黑色耳環都被拆除，換上的是一副黑色粗框的平光眼鏡，原本燃燒者首領瞬間變成打扮不顯眼但又極度吸引人眼球的低調文藝青年。

可是現在普羅米波利斯正值夏季，就算整天蹲在咖啡廳的真正文藝青年都不會是這種打扮。

「還沒好，還有圍巾沒圍上去。」

司政官還在替這毛衣繼續加碼保暖度，從後方替他套上米色的長圍巾，刻意連同辮子一起綁進去再拉出一些，並在後方打了個有點可愛的結，原本就蓬鬆的髮辮在這動作後更散開些，造就出一種惹人憐愛的柔軟感。

終於完成後犬加往後退幾步，他圍著燃燒者繞一圈，而後露出個發自內心的滿意笑容。

燃燒者不知道這傢伙在開心些什麼，但他可以確定一件事，在這高溫可以飆破四十度的炎熱夏季被套上他連在冬天都不曾穿過的毛衣跟圍巾，如果他是普通人肯定已經熱暈躺平在地板上。

這打扮太出乎意料，原本以為會是什麼暴露的打扮或詭異的服裝，燃燒者首領甚至連可能被套上三點式比基尼之類的心理準備都做好了，沒想到實際上別說是暴露，就連臉部肌膚都被遮住一大半。

「這樣好多了，我從以前就覺得你的服裝品味很差。」  
「我那是搖滾風的潮流裝扮！而且在夏天讓人穿黑色高領毛衣還圍圍巾的傢伙好意思跟人談服裝品味？」  
「不然讓加洛評論看看？」  
「我先把袖子捲起來，太長了好難行動。」  
「不准捲，那是這套衣服的重點之一。」

燒加安靜瞪了犬加一眼，但終究敵不過對方堅持，繼續露出只看得見手指的打扮。

犬加打開門，加洛沒坐在客廳，而是靠在門旁的牆上等兩人出來，在開門聲響起時順勢往聲音方向看去，見到被犬加按著肩膀推出房的長髮青年時，整個人明顯僵在原地，連瞪大眼的表情都像周圍時間被凝固住般維持好幾秒後才結結巴巴道出幾個字。

「是大哥⋯⋯嗎？」

為什麼要遲疑？燒加挑起一邊眉毛，手環在胸前，似笑非笑露出有些威嚇意味的虎牙。

「如果還有其他人一起進你二哥房間的話，八卦雜誌就會有司政官姦情之類的新頭條囉。」  
「不是啦！因為很少看到你穿皮衣以外的衣服，一瞬間就⋯⋯」  
「他這樣穿很適合吧？」  
「咦？啊，是啊⋯⋯」  
「不會只覺得很熱嗎？」  
「是覺得很熱沒錯，只是問題不在那⋯⋯」

加洛別開臉，有些尷尬地用食指輕搔臉頰，目光在燒加身上來回飄移，嘴巴開合幾次欲言又止。既沒有明確誇讚，也沒有笑著調侃說這打扮在夏季有多詭異，這種不敢正眼看人又支支吾吾地態度讓燒加忍不住對犬加翻起白眼。

「看吧，果然很奇怪，別讓加洛說出違心之論啦！」  
「不、不是不好看，而是⋯⋯」

而是什麼？  
這停頓不把話講完就抿嘴的姿態反而更勾起人焦躁情緒，燒加那雙跟加洛一樣有火焰在其中跳動的碧藍雙眼正催促著他的弟弟繼續說出下文。加洛抓著頭髮嘆氣，表情參雜少有的彆扭與不悅，混著一絲不知為何上浮的紅暈。

「放心說吧，我要揍也是先揍你二哥，而且我也覺得自己穿這樣很怪，尤其在夏天時穿袖子這麼長的毛衣根本是神經病。」

不是這種程度的問題啦。  
加洛半垂著眼嘀咕幾句，正準備要開口時，燒加的手機突然開始震動，發出帶些搖滾風格的快節奏旋律。

「等我一下，是坎羅他們，還是視訊通話，真難得。」  
燒加從口袋掏出手機，全然忘記現在打扮跟平時不一樣，直接按下亮綠色的通話鍵。手機屏跳出三個人影，坎羅、梅斯正在畫面裡朝他揮手，並在看到燒加現在打扮時有志一同的愣住。

『首領，你怎麼這打扮？現在是夏天耶，在玩什麼懲罰遊戲嗎？』  
「某種定義來說還真的是懲罰遊戲，我之前不是放火燒司政廳嗎？一時衝動給加洛跟這混蛋添了不少麻煩，作為道歉補償，今天就隨便他們玩了。」

在聽到燒加說到隨便他們玩時，加洛默默將視線撇開，犬加臉上的笑意則是更加深了些，而隱隱約約察覺到三人關係的梅斯看到兩人的反應則是心領神會，立刻瞭然接下來「隨便他們玩」會是什麼情況，在視訊另一端猶豫是該立刻掛電話，還是該把通訊延長讓自家首領別這麼快就面對殘酷現實。

只有坎羅跟燒加還少根筋的在那邊討論服裝，坎羅還無所謂，但他們那名火焰很強但某方面神經被燒斷的首領待會兒可就不是那麼回事了。

在他笑稱自己隨便被人玩的當事人還搞不清楚狀況，依舊呆呆向螢幕揮手展現自己的萌袖抱怨時，他後方的那名消防員心中的滅火魂擺明已經滅不了心中燃起的某股火焰。

「你們看，穿毛衣就算了，眼鏡跟圍巾到底算什麼啊？」  
『也沒有這麼奇怪啦，只是沒想到換套衣服而已，首領你居然立刻變得人畜無害起來，冬天乾脆就穿這樣出門吧。』  
「才不要咧。犬加那傢伙說是服裝重點，還不准我把袖子上捲，這打扮太麻煩了。」  
『啊！我知道我知道，這是所謂的萌⋯⋯』  
『坎羅，夠了！』

畫面裡的梅斯先是把坎羅抓去交頭接耳一番，燒加看到紅色捲髮的男子露出恍然大悟的表情，之後兩人帶著複雜的神情互相看了一眼，帶些同情的色彩回望螢幕。

「不要在人面前講悄悄話，感覺超差的。」  
『嗯啊⋯⋯沒事，原本我們是想問你要不要出來去試試新推出的重機，不過你接下來似乎沒空。』  
「下次吧，今天時間已經被預訂了，而且夏天穿這樣出門很像神經病。」  
『我是覺得首領今天應該出不了門啦，那我們就自己去了。』  
『總之，首領你保重。』  
「那掰啦，記得告訴我感想。」

燒加按下就說通話鍵的手勢如此自然，全然不覺得梅斯那句語重心長的保重有哪裡不對。

「我們剛才說到哪？」  
「大哥不能穿這套衣服出門，太危險了。」

剛剛的話題是這個嗎？燒加環視自己全身，拉了拉袖子跟圍巾，確定這打扮確實包得密不透風，也沒暗藏什麼奇怪的機關兇器後，才笨拙的讓手在胸前轉兩圈，做出請人解釋的姿勢。

「要讓小羊在外單獨閒晃，還是讓他披著狼皮才比較安心，我想他是這意思。不愧是加洛，有抓到這服裝的精髓喔。」  
「我是不知道你話為什麼不直接說開還要人猜謎，但我知道你說的話中至少有五成成分是在調侃我。」  
「就算看著鏡子也沒意識到，大哥對自己真的很不客觀。」

回答他的是彷彿看見什麼好笑事情忍不住噗呲抽笑的聲音，而且明顯是對著他，燃燒者首領眉毛上挑，嘖了一聲用腳踢了下不知在笑什麼的司政官。

正考慮是否該揍下去時突然被人從後放攔腰抱住，突如其來的動作讓燃燒者掛在臉上的眼鏡歪斜掉下鼻樑，燒加回頭，相較於笑得很開懷的司政官，擺在頸間處的消防員臉孔看起來不滿又像在壓抑什麼似的皺起眉心。

「好可愛，超可愛，大哥這打扮怎麼會這麼適合，太可愛了！感覺好討厭！」  
「到底是可愛還是討厭選一個好嗎？」

一向被他視為健全代表的加洛為什麼突然支離破碎了起來？

「因為很讓人不安啊！該怎麼說呢⋯⋯平常打扮很有燃燒者首領的凶狠感，帥氣又讓人不敢隨意靠近，但這套服裝卻把那份難以親近的感覺拔掉了。」  
「這打扮的確是跟凶狠帥氣扯不上邊。」  
「大哥變得跟小動物一樣，小小一隻又很柔軟的感覺，讓人很想用籠子關起來好好愛護。」  
「稍等一下，小動物是說誰？」  
「而且這種模樣居然還被其他人看到了，超討厭！」

加洛把臉埋進他脖子上的圍巾用力磨蹭兩下，燒加不知道加洛是誇獎還是抱怨，但他知道這個弟弟現在心情不舒坦。邊在心中默默吐槽對方說一個跟自己一樣高大的男人說可愛非常奇怪，燒加用在袖子外的手指摸摸加洛的頭，在人抬頭起來時，像以往一樣側過頭親吻他臉頰安撫。

「你的餿主意讓加洛很不開心，結束的話我要把衣服換下來了。」  
「衣服是無辜的，全是大哥你太沒自覺的錯，而且我才剛把禮物包裝好當然不可能就此結束，剛剛你自己也說了——今天隨便我們玩。」

犬加拉起燒加的手指輕咬無名指指節，燒加太清楚對方那張看似人畜無害卻內藏著獠牙的微笑跟眼底閃爍的銳利光芒代表什麼意思，下意識往後跨步，卻忘記自己早已在另一個人懷裡無路可退。

「我跟加洛看法稍有不同，看到公主殿下這麼可愛的樣子會很想好好欺負一番，讓你哭著求饒，不過該把你這面向藏起來這點倒是相當同意。」  
「你這變態，還有不要喊什麼公主殿下！」

環在腰上的手在聽到這稱呼時突然僵住，下一秒又收得更緊，就算隔著毛料也能感受加洛不悅的心情又更加重些。

「大哥，王子殿下的稱呼由來我知道，但二哥說的公主殿下又是怎麼回事？」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯」  
「跟王子殿下的出處一樣喔，雖然現在以大哥取的綽號來看已經是國王陛下了。看來大哥故事只跟你說了一半，真過份呢～等等你跟加洛解釋時可以再幫忙想個新稱號，像是騎士大人之類的？」  
「犬加你這傢伙⋯⋯」太過分了！居然把自己挑起的燙手山芋丟給其他人解決！

加洛理應不是個愛忌妒的人，可是兩位哥哥的鬥嘴間透露太多他所不知道的過往，彷彿沒人能介入他們之中的感覺仍是讓他的心向海上漂浮的舟一樣載浮載沉，雖然他有兩人喜歡自己的自信，但總是不禁去想自己是直到現在依舊是多餘的存在。

沒有人能抵擋加洛那種像被丟棄小狗的可憐模樣，在聽到幾聲悶在圍巾裡的不甘心低鳴後，燒加瞪了犬加一眼，轉過身反把人抱住安慰。意識到自己有些過火的犬加也跟上前親吻加洛的臉頰。

「好啦～我的小王子，如果沒有你的話，大哥我可不會答應那隻笑面狐狸穿成這副模樣隨你們玩喔。」  
「加洛可是很重要的，等等我們一起讓他哭出來求說給他更多。」  
「喂！」

他曾經不是這樣的，直到某一次失足答應讓兩位無法靠火焰修復身體的弟弟們當上面，讓隔天上班不那麼辛苦後就再也翻不了身，一直成為最下方的那個。

雖然燒加本身並不介意，但有些時候還是覺得這是不是經過某種程度的算計。

偌大的房間內，為了讓三人能盡興而購買的大床正發揮著他的功能，燒加仰躺在兩人中間，上身被犬加控制，下身則落在加洛手裡。

「唔、嗯。衣服會弄髒的⋯⋯」  
「沒關係，繼續穿著。」

燒加側頭枕在犬加腿間，伸出舌頭一下下舔舐著對方從褲子裡掏出的雄性象徵，燒加清楚如何讓這根三人開啟這關係以來他已經吞吐過好幾次的東西主人感到舒服，他細心用舌尖描繪底下的繫帶，然後親吻前端，用自己的嘴來回套弄在今天不曉得會入侵自己體內幾次的兇器。

毛衣跟圍巾依舊好端端穿著，甚至連粗框眼鏡都沒拿下，燒加不懂為何現在還要做這番打扮，甚至袖子也不給捲起。這姿勢不太好動作，臉頰不時被從口裡彈跳出的肉棒拍打，臉頰跟鏡片被混有自己唾液的前列腺液打濕，濕黏感讓他不適想抹去，卻被犬加抓住仍處於萌袖狀態的手阻止動作。

雄性特有的氣味薰得燒加腦袋有些昏沉，燒加眼眶濕潤，但這疑惑的神情抬頭上望，犬加依舊是那張騙盡世人的溫和微笑，伸出拇指塗抹開他臉頰上的液體。

「我想射在你的臉跟眼鏡上，到時我可以拍下來紀念嗎？」  
「當然不行啊，變態！」

犬加聳聳肩回了句真可惜，語調輕鬆顯然並不太在意，但眼神卻貪婪的不斷游移在燒加身上，要將現在的美景盡收眼裡。他的大哥一向搞不清楚自己的魅力在哪，怎麼可能會知道自己現在的模樣有多惹人憐愛，又有多讓人想蹂躪一番，圍巾成為了一種項圈的隱喻，而只露出的手指的袖口莫名帶出些原本打扮中不會出現的清純感。

要讓不知死活的羊放心在外面亂跑，最好的方法就是給他披上狼皮，讓人遠遠看到就慌張離去，而不會上前隨便將羊牽走。燒加這模樣只要成為他跟加洛的秘密就足夠。

何況比起赤裸裸看得見內容物的禮物，有精心包裝過的才引起讓人拆卸的慾望，看著比平時性事更加積極主動的加洛，犬加確信並不只有自己有這想法。

相較於完好穿著的上半身，燒加下身卻一絲不掛，淫靡大開的雙腿間卡著加洛，他最小的弟弟正將潤滑液淋在手掌戳揉，接著用濕漉漉的手掌套弄他前方肉柱，過多的潤滑液沿著柱體向下滑落，匯集到會陰流至臀瓣間的縫隙，將隱藏在後方的穴口皺摺弄得濕癢不住收縮。

「唔！加洛，流下去了，好癢。」

燒加發出難耐的嗚咽聲，扭動身體摩擦床單想甩去爬上頭皮的搔癢感，大概是這動作連帶隔著褲子磨蹭到加洛，後者倒抽一口氣，單手扣住燒加的腰並略加施力握住在自己手中半勃的柱體。

「大哥別亂動，我會忍耐不住。」

加洛緩過氣後開始套弄燒加的分身，和著潤滑液發出咕啾咕啾的聲響，敏感部位被摩擦的快感像波浪一樣一波波朝燒加襲捲而來，燒加從不隱忍，有什麼感覺身體都是直接給反應，他呼吸加重，弓起腰部讓自己更貼近加洛手掌，斷斷續續低聲說舒服，然後繼續側頭舔拭犬加腿間的肉刃。

雖然很舒服，但跟對加洛會盡可能溫柔不同，面對燒加，犬加更喜歡狠狠欺負這位與自己截然不同的半身，把他弄得亂七八糟無暇顧及任何事情，只能不斷呻吟著說還要。

而他也確實做了，犬加拉過加洛壓力衣的綁繩湊上接吻，加洛從訝異很快就轉為順從，在帶領下乖巧伸出舌尖任犬加擄獲，讓蜻蜓點水的觸碰加深，升級成極富性愛意味的味道。交纏的唇舌分開，牽出的一絲銀線在空氣中斷裂，犬加湊在加洛耳朵旁輕聲呢喃。

「櫃子抽屜那瓶粉紅色潤滑液，等等用那瓶替大哥擴張。」  
「二哥，那瓶是什麼？」

會讓大哥舒服到上下一起哭出來的好東西。

犬加高深莫測的留下一句話便往後退回，燒加有看到兩人交頭接耳，但卻沒聽清楚他們在說什麼，一股不安襲上心頭，但又很快被拇指摩擦前端的酥麻感取代。毛衣的衣擺被犬加往上撩起到胸口，手指陷入男性柔軟又富含彈性的胸部，並搓揉按壓最近似乎有變大趨勢的深色乳頭，燒加身上的性慾開關幾乎同時被挑逗，但儘管全身趨近裸體，在拉扯毛衣跟圍巾想脫去時依舊被犬加制止，只好鎖骨以下位置全裸的情況下可憐兮兮的用手指緊抓圍巾，這種只有自己衣衫凌亂的淫靡感讓他有些羞恥，側到一旁的臉頰微紅，眼眶泛著水氣，腦中抱怨的是脫光還稍微健全些。

就燒加而言，這衣服除了礙事之外再也想不到其他用處了。

但對其他兩人而言，這衣服卻是種引發內心征服欲的特效藥。

加洛嚥下口水也舒緩不了燒加這姿態帶來的燥熱感，原本還在猶豫是否該聽犬加的話使用那瓶有著普羅米亞亮粉紅色彩的潤滑液，現在反而被挑起想看燒加更加意亂情迷的姿態，伸手拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，拔開蓋子將裡面濃稠帶有些人工香氣的粉紅色液體往燒加下身淋。

「嘶⋯⋯」

冰涼的液體觸碰到敏感的下身讓燒加反射性縮了一下，犬加也隨即用指腹沾取些許液體，直接塗抹在胸上兩朵蓓蕾。他們連一回合都還沒正式開始，燒加身體就被兩人弄的黏黏糊糊。

原本已經淋上潤滑液，現在又突然使用別種，燒加大概對他們之前交頭接耳的內容理解七八成，雖然對接下來的發展有些緊張，但燃燒者天生的挑戰精神卻讓他的期待更多上些。燒加邊吸允犬加的東西，邊用大腿內側摩擦加洛側腰，半睜著迷濛的雙眼催促快進行下個步驟。

加洛邊套弄燒加昂然勃起的分身，另一手探入後方。

熱浪來的很快，新淋上的潤滑液才剛被加洛的手指送入體內，燒加立刻就感受到黏膜傳來的熱辣感，像是不受控制的火焰席捲到身體各處。被潤滑液沾染的地方都像是被火焰澆淋過一樣炙熱，然後沿著毛孔竄入血液裡流至全身，燒加被黑色毛衣襯托而顯得白皙的身體泛起不正常的紅潮，身體深處彷彿有千萬隻螞蟻在嚙咬，又痛又癢，他不斷扭動身體，想擺脫這種痛苦，張開口斷斷續續發出破碎呻吟的模樣像極了離水掙扎的魚。

「佛塞特製藥公司的新產品感覺還好嗎？聽說用了後會讓人熱情如火。」  
「唔⋯⋯何止是熱情如火，都要被燒成灰了！好熱好癢、想要⋯⋯」

燒加向在上方笑得開懷的犬加投以來交換的抗議眼神，邊不斷扭動身體想舒緩來回燒遍全身的燥熱，濕淋淋的下身把加洛的褲子摩擦成深色，也把藏在褲子底下的猛獸喚叫到呼之欲出。

什麼擴張，慢慢來別傷到人的思慮都快被跟著下身極具魅惑的軀體一起燃燒殆盡，加洛逕行再加入一指，也不在意燒加嘴才剛還含著犬加的東西，俯下身伸出舌頭就先是一計火熱的唇舌交纏。

嘴裡混了兩個人的味道，在一般世俗常倫來看荒謬至極，但對於他們三人來說，這種打破所有常理與倫理之環的禁忌，是他們接納彼此再也不分離的證明。

犬加在旁邊看著，長期戴手套而比其他兩人更加柔嫩的手牽過燒加的手，讓他取代舌頭替自己套弄，從容看著兩人交疊在一起。

「大哥，我現在就想要你。」

上方總是被自己視作大型犬的加洛眼神相當認真，包含將人拆吃入腹慾望的侵略感像極了隻盯著獵物的狼，燒加本能性顫抖幾下，他揚起微笑，泛著水霧的眼角隔著眼鏡散出媚意，儘管面露紅潮依舊露出無所畏懼的笑容。

「那你還在等什麼？」

原本在體內翻攪的手指狠狠往前列腺的方向勾起有節奏地來回按壓，燒加咬牙倒抽一口氣，身體大幅度彈跳，前端跟著一起擺動，像哭泣一樣隨著動作將透明稠液灑落在結實的小腹上。下身不時發出嘖嘖水聲，在加洛準備換上自己的東西而抽出手指時，他才發現後穴泌出的液體已經遠超出他送進去潤滑液的量，正貪婪收縮等待下一步驟。

如同犬加之前說的，像是舒服到哭出來一樣，色情度爆表。

見加洛終於準備好，犬加手指插入燒加的頭髮中一同撫摸發燙的耳朵輕笑低語，辮子本身就鬆軟，剛剛一番折騰後看起來更加凌亂可憐。他將燒加翻過來呈現跪趴的姿勢，掬起辮子親吻著那被束起的藍，臉又再度直面跨間巨物的燒加帶些怨懟的向上瞪去。

這眼神讓犬加胯下的昂然有更脹大了些，他撫摸著燒加的頭，表示正是這個意思，燒加嘴角被前端戳刺到厭煩，終於還是妥協，開口將整根都吞入口中，臉頰被塞到鼓起，像極了隻貪心吞食美食的黃金鼠。

「每次都把我晾在一邊我也是會生氣的，讓我加入吧。」

燒加被擺弄成只有屁股翹高的跪趴姿勢，像是在交尾的雌犬，大腿張開讓加洛扶著自己的兇器一點一點插入那早就變成一條短縫的穴口裡。後穴在長期接納異物入侵與潤滑液的加持下早已被開發到爛熟，在加洛插入時除了突破開口帶來的一點不適外，就只有終於被填滿的舒爽感。

好舒服。他想叫出來，然而嘴邊還在服侍另一個弟弟的肉棍，出不了嘴的呻吟最後都成了在喉嚨打轉的唔唔哼哼。

「平常不知什麼是羞恥的大哥，現在卻發出這種想叫又不敢叫的聲音，感覺真新鮮。」

以為是誰害的？

被犬加撫摸耳廓的感覺很舒服，但話語卻相當令人不爽，燒加用已經沒多少力度的眼神瞪回去，故意用力吸一下，犬加毫無防備驚叫出聲，低頭瞪挑釁看著自己的燒加一眼，揪住他的頭髮便開始在燒加口中抽插起來。

戳入喉嚨帶來的不適讓燒加隨著犬加的動作緊縮後穴，加洛原本還擔心燒加不適而拼命忍耐奔馳慾望緩慢律動，肉穴卻突如其來絞緊，讓他也跟著悶哼出聲。英挺的眉打成一個死結，加洛抓住兩片臀瓣大力分開，大幅度挺腰把自己往不斷收縮的深處送去。

被兩人夾在中間的燒加快被搞到窒息，吸不了空氣，積存在肺部的氧還被身後一下下加大的力道捅出體外，眼淚鼻水都被刺激到流出來。想將異物吐出的喉嚨肌肉不斷收縮，把犬加前端刺激的恰到好處，舒爽的不住發出喘息，呼吸越來越加重，他將手伸到下方再度揉捏起燒加的乳頭，那地方已經被弄到有些紅腫，犬加輕柔愛撫，在燒加終於放鬆下來時突然用力拉扯，喉嚨跟後穴又是一陣緊縮。

「——！」

理應只有疼痛，但潤滑液裡的催情成分似乎連痛都可以轉換成快感，燒加頭腦昏昏沈沈發出幾聲短促的哼叫，主動把腰壓下讓腿張得更開，開始搖晃自己的屁股迎合身後人抽插，並偷讓前方磨蹭床鋪增加快感。前端不斷流出的前列腺液全都擦在床單上，繪成幾處淫靡不堪的濕窪。

「大哥好可愛⋯⋯」

知道燒加只是因為被堵住嘴無法說話，但發現對方這種自己偷偷來的小動作還是讓加洛嘴角上揚，再次握住前方開始配合套弄起來。雖然看不到燒加的臉，但被他撫弄到輕微發顫的身體與配合自己開始搖擺的腰都顯示平時不可一世的燒加確實接下他給予的快感。

就算下半身搖擺的淫亂不堪，但燒加上身依舊維持充滿文藝感的禁慾模樣，眼鏡歪斜掛在臉上發出有些痛苦的小聲悶哼。犬加半瞇著眼欣賞這番難得的美景，他露出滿足的笑容，一旦想到這些全都是經由他親手打造出來，征服感就更擴大一圈。

為何會有男性買衣服給女性的意思就是想親手剝光他的說法，他大概領略一二。食髓知味的他已經在心裡又構思了幾套服裝，準備留著當下一次的情趣。

不過今天就先這樣吧。

犬加在一次突入後終於從燒加口中退出，犬加握住自己的套弄幾下，將司政官的精華全都射到燃燒者首領的臉上。

「唔！哈啊，那裡好棒⋯⋯唔，還要！要射了！」

眼鏡、嘴唇、青色的瀏海全都被精液射成黏糊糊的，連脖子上的圍巾都染上少許，雙唇終於重獲自由，在被加洛撞得一陣一陣時發出讓人血脈噴張的叫聲，燒加臉還靠在犬加腿間，主動伸出舌尖幫忙清理在前端的精液，那氣味像是催化劑，讓燒加身體的熱度又上升一階，意識遠離，眼前有道白光逐漸接近，無數次的經驗他知道，那是即將到達高潮的證明。

「大哥，我也快了⋯⋯一起好嗎？」

加洛輕握住燒加前方，加快抽送的速度，每一下都如同打樁似的又快又猛，甚至毫不留情直接戳刺最敏感的地方，接著直挺挺開拓手指無法擴張到的深處。舒服到泛起疼痛，想逃跑卻又想要更多，只能任由加洛侵佔，配合肉刃的侵犯絞緊肉壁，內部幾乎在性愛下被開拓成加洛的形狀。

一秒都如同永劫般漫長，燒加腦袋已經竄過好幾道白光，但剛剛說快了的加洛卻還沒有要射的跡象，反而用食指堵住前端小孔，手指收緊燒加的分身不讓他射精。

「加洛，好痛！快一點，我想射⋯⋯」  
「抱歉，再忍耐一下就好。」

好想射，為什麼還沒好？在燒加開始掙扎之前，加洛撈起他的腰讓他坐到腿上，原本在體內律動的兇器在重力加持下探入前所未有的深度。加洛手指勾下後頸的圍巾與毛衣，張口咬住藏在底下的皮膚，在一陣帶著哭音的呻吟中讓一圈牙印成為自己在燒加身上的標記。

他終於放開燒加束縛燒加前方的手指，燒加隨即就噴射出今日的第一發，而加洛在後穴因高潮不斷收縮吞嚥自己的同時將灼熱的精子射入他的腸道裡。

當在喘息平復高潮餘韻時，腹部沈甸甸的感覺襲來，燒加被操成一團漿糊的腦袋才想起忘記要兩人戴套的事。

無論是人還是衣服都被弄得亂七八糟，燒加只想去洗個澡除去身上黏糊糊的感覺，然而這只是今日的第一回合。

「大哥滿臉精液高潮的樣子好色，真該拍下來讓你事後看看。」

犬加抹去燒加嘴角的液體笑著說，換來的是一計沒什麼力氣卻風情萬種的瞪視，除了高潮耗費掉不少體力外，加洛輕咬著耳廓低喃著令人害臊的喜歡與可愛也是讓他喪失力氣的原因。

「衣服可以脫了吧？」  
「不行，大哥今天一整天都要穿這樣。」被我們幹。

燃燒者首領從消防員被交到司政官手上時彷彿聽到這句潛台詞，來不及閉合的後面很快又再度納入根新的肉棒。

「咕唔、哈啊⋯⋯喂，至少休息一下。」  
「大哥休息，我們動就好。」  
「說真的，我覺得你該別凡事都依賴火焰，體力會越來越差喔。」

毫不掩飾的呻吟在犬加插入，加洛吻上被捏得紅腫的乳尖時發出，成為下一回合開始的訊號。

在那一整天，燒加被兩人擺弄成各式各樣的姿勢，他腳被反折到胸前看著自己後穴吞吐肉棒的模樣，也主動跨坐在人身上，手抵在人腹部一下一下自己晃動腰肢套弄到後穴高潮，但一整天下來，衣服被沾黏上各種液體到凌亂不堪，底下的肌膚被印上多少痕跡，也還是沒被允許脫下。

一整天隨便他們玩最後的後果就是腹部裝滿兩人的東西，從臥房到客廳到浴室，數次昏迷後又清醒，最後累癱到連修復的火焰都懶得施放就睡過去。

從結論來說，消防隊安然無事度過一個禮拜。

一個禮拜之後，非整修中司政廳的另一處辦公室又傳出新的火警，一絲火舌竄出窗外，依據目擊者表示，那燃燒者的火焰有著青到發綠的鮮豔色彩，相當特殊。

不久後一名藍髮的消防員駕著白色的消防用機甲，邊怒吼邊往火災現場衝去，而吼叫的句子足以顯示他與那場火災縱火犯的關係。

——臭老哥！你們又在給我搞什麼東西！？


End file.
